Egarement
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que cela arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre eux. Rien de prémédité, juste vivre l'instant présent, se voir offrir et donner. OS.


_Eh oui ! Encore un petit OS pour Illheart. De la part de sa Truffine préférée ; ))_

* * *

 _Égarement_

Aujourd'hui, Valentine avait de fortes raisons d'être d'excellente humeur : la dernière campagne menée avec son Maître avait été couronnée de succès et ils avaient ramené des têtes pour trophées à leur Seigneur. Ce genre d'entreprise gonflait le cœur de Valentine ; beaucoup moins pour ses propres prouesses sur le terrain que pour la reconnaissance revenant de droit à son Maître. Valentine donnait. Beaucoup. Et Rhadamanthys en était le bénéficiaire, sans partage.

Ce soir, le jeune Spectre se sentait pousser des ailes - et elles étaient exactement de la forme arborée par la paire de son surplis !...

Valentine aimait. _Passionnément_. _Inconditionnellement_. Son Maître pouvait se montrer abject, détestable ; jamais il n'avait basculé du piédestal sur lequel Valentine l'avait placé.

Rhadamanthys justifiait tout. Y compris des sacrifices colossaux.

Valentine ne se sentait complet que lorsque les ailes redoutables de son Maître couvraient sa frêle silhouette.

Rhadamanthys s'était une fois de plus enfermé dans sa forteresse de solitude où seule la compagnie d'une bonne bouteille de scotch était tolérée. Le Juge passait des heures, installé dans un fauteuil, à fabuler sur la vaste toile représentant Pandora enfant et ses parents.

C'était là son sanctuaire.

Valentine trouvait ceci parfaitement malsain mais, par amour encore une fois, il tolérait ce travers et ne se permettait en aucune manière d'interrompre ces moments qui appartenaient au Juge.

Mais ce soir, le jeune Spectre se sentait porté sur l'audace.

Il frappa à la lourde porte, dérangeant un Juge en pleine contemplation mélancolique.

Il n'attendit même pas l'injonction de Rhadamanthys pour pénétrer dans la pièce où régnait une ambiance tamisée, baignée par les relents d'alcool.

Le Juge avait conservé son surplis. Son regard doré toisa Valentine.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthys, je..."

Et voilà !... Sa belle assurance venait de s'envoler face au regard jeté par son Maître.

Le Juge poussa un soupir lourd, regard passant du côté des immenses croisées qui donnaient sur une lune rousse.

"Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur d'être dérangé pour rien, Valentine."

La Harpie eut un frisson au corps. Et la sensation s'accentua lorsque son Maître leva son corps pour se placer devant les croisées de fenêtres, offrant deux ailes repliées à la vue de son subalterne.

Là. Maintenant. S'en approcher et le toucher !... Le toucher qu'il le veuille ou non !... C'était fou, suicidaire !... Mais cela enflammait littéralement les reins de Valentine qui se découvrit un goût prononcé pour ce qui était défendu !...

Sans plus hésiter, grisé comme si les vapeurs d'alcool lui tournaient le sang, il s'approcha du Juge et se plaqua contre son dos, dans un choc de surplis, sans autre forme de procès.

Rhadamanthys eut littéralement le souffle coupé face à l'audace dont faisait preuve le jeune Spectre.

"Maître, j'ai toujours été fou de vous." murmuré comme une offense, prenant le reste de souffle à Wyvern.

Les doigts griffus du surplis s'agrippaient avec force à ce qui pouvait leur échapper.

"Valentine."

Le rauque sonnait comme un appel à la prudence, prêt à tancer.

"Pardonnez moi, Maître... je... je sais..." audace le frappant en plein visage, rendant son souffle vacillant. "Mais je ne pouvais plus tenir ceci secret... je..."

"Silence, Valentine. Ne rajoute plus un mot."

Étrangement, le Juge ne se défaisait pas de l'emprise de son subalterne, ce qui troubla Valentine davantage.

Qu'il était bon de tenir contre lui une silhouette aussi massive et rassurante. Valentine en soupira de bonheur, conquis.

C'est lui qui rompit le contact, reculant d'un pas puis de deux.

Wyvern ne se retournait pas, statique.

"Bien, je... vous laisse." à regrets !...

Valentine quitta la vaste pièce, laissant le Juge à ses pensées les plus confuses.

* * *

Valentine rentrait après avoir effectué une garde. Le temple était plongé dans une pénombre constante.

La Harpie quitta son surplis. Il fit une toilette rapide avant de regagner son lit, s'endormant sur les couvertures.

Valentine fut réveillé par une sensation étrange... une caresse qui montait le long de sa jambe. Sur un son ensommeillé, le jeune Spectre ouvrit les yeux, distinguant immédiatement le ronronnement d'un cosmos qu'il connaissait entre mille !...

"Maître... Rhadamanthys ?..."

Valentine se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de Wyvern, installé sur le bord du lit, paume ouverte allant et venant lentement le long de la cuisse fuselée.

"Shhh, Valentine." index sur ses propres lèvres.

"Que... faites-vous... ici ?..."

"A mon tour de te surprendre."

Le ton était chaud, faisant penser à un ronronnement de grand dragon.

La paume ouverte prit alors place sur le renflement qui se découpait du pantalon fin, porté près du corps.

Valentine siffla entre ses dents serrées, contact l'électrisant aussitôt.

"Maî... tre..."

Rhadamanthys prenait secrètement plaisir à voir son protégé perdre progressivement tout sens du réel.

La paume fit son nid là, caressant par pression, doigts entrant en jeu dans la fine toison que le pantalon du jeune Spectre laissait deviner.

La respiration de Valentine se faisait chaque seconde plus heurtée.

Dans l'esprit troublé de la Harpie, les questions se bousculaient, en conflit direct avec les sensations que Rhadamanthys faisait monter en lui.

"Je... n'arrive pas... à y croire... Je dois sûrement être... en train de... _rêver_."

La phrase hachée fit sourire Wyvern.

"Alors voyons si je parviens à te convaincre de la réalité de notre situation."

C'était chaud. Ça couvait comme un feu naissant.

Fort de ces paroles, Rhadamanthys fit glisser le pantalon le long des hanches étroites de Valentine, découvrant là un sexe tendu par les attentions répétées.

La tête de Valentine tournait si fort... Par Hadès, c'était... fabuleux !... Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Valentine ne s'était jamais imaginé pareil scénario !...

Rhadamanthys quitta ce qu'il portait avant de rejoindre la Harpie sur le lit, passant ses mains dans le dos du jeune Spectre pour le faire lever, jambes croisées, sexes en contact étroit.

Valentine suffoquait de plaisir, se retenant avec peine de se livrer de suite.

On n'entendait plus, dans la pièce, que leurs souffles détraqués. C'était érotique au possible !...

La large main de Rhadamanthys vint se saisir de leurs deux sexes affamés, prodiguant caresses et attentions.

Valentine cherchait l'air, corps tordu par les sensations, sens bourdonnants comme un essaim endiablé.

Wyvern n'en menait pas large non plus, grognements roulant dans sa gorge jusqu'à s'échapper sous la forme de rauques très lents.

Le plaisir de Valentine montait en flèche, hanches se mettant en mouvement pour un surplus de sensations vives, appuyé sur ses bras tendus en arrière.

Les mots, qui sortaient de sa bouche sèche, n'étaient plus que des formations monosyllabiques avortées.

Au final, Rhadamanthys bascula en arrière et, ivre de sensations brutes, Valentine vint le chevaucher, main ouverte sur le torse puissant, s'occupant de l'ouvrage abandonné pour les mener droit vers l'orgasme.

Valentine fut le premier à jouir, suivi de près par Wyvern, le tout dans des expressions envolées.

A la lueur de la lune rousse, Valentine, reprenant conscience progressivement, ne put qu'apprécier la vue de leurs délits maculant tout le torse de Rhadamanthys.

Sur un sourire, Wyvern caressa la joue de son protégé.

"Oh, Maître..."

Car oui, quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, Rhadamanthys demeurera toujours ce Juge que la Harpie admirait tant et qu'il serait incapable de nommer autrement.


End file.
